


a million things i haven't done.

by aegyopjms



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Hamilton - Miranda, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Yoonmin is life, baekhyun as jefferson oOF, chanyeol as madison, gd as washington :O, hoseok as laurens AHHHH, i yeeted this fic honestly, jennie as king gEORGE omF-, jimin as eliza, joy as theodosiaaaa, jungkook as mulligan, just imagine that they're in america, lisa as peggy uwu, namu as burr uwu, seokjin as angelica, soyeon as maria reynolds :D, taehyung as lafayette, there's some sort of angst in there somewhere..., woozi as philip, yoongi as hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyopjms/pseuds/aegyopjms
Summary: he was discriminated; belittled by his wit. he was worth carrying a bullet for, even if it was for freedom. he was trusted by other men, including his commander. he was loved by girls and men alike, but loved only one man. but it all took for his death was one shot and one man went to be the fool that shot him.this is the story of min yoongi, and how he made his mark on the united states as an immigrant.





	1. trailer.

Weehawken, dawn. Two men on the opposite poles of the dueling grounds.

 

One aimed at the sky, the other aimed right between his ribs.

 

What the latter didn't expect was the former's death.

 

And Kim Namjoon ended up being the damn fool that shot him.

 

* * *

 

 _a million things i haven't done_. 

**2019\. 04. 15.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holo!! i've been thinking if i should do a hamilton! type of au w bts and i kinda think it's gonna work out, but watch this update in 362784264573 years. KIDDING HAHHAHA. i'll try updating this every week! hmu on [ twitter ](twitter.com/steakyuh) for more stuff and me yelling about this au for weeks
> 
> have a nice day yuh <3


	2. they'll tell the story of tonight.

 

1776.

 

Waves stood low, the sun takes its chance to shine among the water and reflect its beauty to the world. It was safe to say that it's alright to go to a certain destination anyone would go with this climate, regardless of the fact that it was, indeed, hot. On a ship that was New York bound, people were chitchattering among another group of people. Some were drinking their hearts out; others were looking out and admiring the beauty of the ocean under the shade.

A man stood on the bow of the ship; his milk-like complexion exposed to the sun. Min Yoongi was a fresh graduate from King's College, and he is definitely excited for what's to come for him as he himself sets on a roller coaster ride. His attire made everyone thought he was rich, but in the end, he only sneaked in to the boat without a ticket only because he was penniless.

The buildings of New York were in plain sight as the ship nears the port. Betsy Ross's flag was raised, high enough where everyone can see. People were walking around, some running. All of this made Yoongi in awe, because you never know what's the feeling of going somewhere when you're from another country. The ship's voice boomed everyone as it is a signal for everyone to vacate the ship, and also letting them inform that they have been transported to their designated destination.

Yoongi made his way down first, holding his duffel bag. With every step he goes, he grows more and more excited and takes a good look on the state's buildings. Indeed, they were huge, you'd need more than 50 people to reach its rooftops. With his jaw slightly dropped, he looks as he walks with a subtle sparkle in his eyes, ended up bumping to a person on their way to a bar. He looks at the tall person, and seemingly, he seems to have not notice that this lanky figure is simply...recognizable. 

"Watch it," the taller male says as he gives the shorter male a glance, continuing to avert his eyes and walk to where the bar was.

But his sentence did not stop Yoongi, and chases after the tall figure and finally speaks, “Pardon me, are you Kim Namjoon…sir?”

A short silence ensues. “That depends, who’s asking?” Namjoon replies, creasing his left brow but lets it relax for the elder to speak. Yoongi blinks in confusion for the action, but he shakes his head. “Oh sure, sir.” He replies, pausing for a good second. “I’m Min Yoongi, at your service.” He stretches his left arm for the latter to shake hands with. Namjoon extends his hand and shakes it with formality. “I have been looking for you ever since I left my hometown.” Yoongi adds, putting his hand down to let it relax for a good while.

With his sudden reply, Namjoon laughs. “I’m getting nervous,” with an added chuckle.

“Sir, I heard your name at Princeton; I was seeking an accelerated course of study… and got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours,” Yoongi spoke, chuckling nervously and placed his hands behind his head. “I may have punched him – but it’s a blur, sir!” He quickly brushed it off and as for Namjoon, he blinked from the sudden explanation.

“He handles the financials…?” Yoongi asked without knowing, and Namjoon brought his hands together and inhaled, throwing his hands to the latter and with his hands pointed to him, he asks, “You punched the bursar?”

Tension flows around both people. Yoongi looks at Namjoon’s hands pointing at him as a sign of ‘Are you serious?’

“Yes!” Yoongi replies, and Namjoon nods, unamused. “I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two then join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid, but well, I’m not stupid,” he replies, with a little unamused and annoyed tone, but nevertheless, he shook his head. “So, how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?”

“It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed,” Namjoon replies and Yoongi’s eyes literally sparkled like he just saw a new book from his old shelf. “You’re an orphan, of course.”

“I’m an orphan!” Yoongi adds in, pointing to himself, and with a tinge of sadness in his tone, he adds again, “God, I wish there was a war that we can prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for.”  

“Can I buy you a drink?” Namjoon asks, starting to walk ahead of Yoongi and into the bar he went. He follows right after, stopping to sit near the younger male. “That would be nice,” he nods and smiles briefly. “Hm, while we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice -” Namjoon grabs a hold of his shot glass, and drinks it all in one gulp, setting it down right after. “- Talk less -” The latter places his finger in his lips. He finally decides to sit right behind the prodigy and ordered up his glass of beer.

“What?” Yoongi replies, creasing his brow on the latter. “- Smile more.” He adds in, making Yoongi form an inaudible “Oh…” with his lips, then shaking it off with a scoff.

“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.” Yoongi scoffs with the latter’s advice and shakes his head. “You can’t be serious.” He replies with disbelief in his tone, making Namjoon crease his brow as he drinks another shot with his glass.

“You wanna get ahead?” Namjoon asks, and without hesitation Yoongi nods in response, averting the latter’s gaze. “Fools who runs their mouths up wind up dead.” He adds, and starts to grab a book from his pocket, not knowing what’s going to happen next. A somersault with a kick bangs the door open and three fit-looking people appear. “What a grand entrance…” Namjoon mutters inaudibly.

“Yo, what time is it?!” The man yells, making everyone look at him. “Showtime!” The other two yelled louder than the first person. Some people were laughing and the bartender blinks and sweats nervously.

“Like I said-” Namjoon continues on with their conversation but was interrupted by the man with a heart shaped mouth from his yelling.

“Yo, it’s your local boy, Jung Hoseok in the place to be!” He cheerily introduced himself, sitting right next to Yoongi, who is…well, confused and lost from all the things that were happening around him as of late. The guy, seemingly named ‘Hoseok’ tilted his head to the bartender. “A two pints of Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three!” The bartender accepts, working on to get what he needs.

“Those red coats don’t want it with me, you know why?” He asks, looking specifically at Yoongi, with his response as a shake of the head. Hoseok stood up proudly and starts up messing the tables. “’Cause I’mma pop chick-a-pop these cops ‘till I’m free!” He replied, making a mess with every sound effect he had in mind.

The second person glides smoothly right beside Yoongi. “Ah, yes, mon ami, Je m’appelle Kim Taehyung,” He offers up his right hand, which the latter complied for a shake. “The ‘Lancelot’ of the revolutionary set,” He smiles, and Yoongi nods in response.

“I came from afar just to say “bonsoir,”; tell the Queen “Casse-toi!’” The former chuckles, which the latter smiled right after. “Who’s the best? C’est moi~” He stood up and bows, as if he just ended his own performance.

The last person slammed the tables with his own hands to form a little beat in between. “I am Jeon Jeongguk, up in it, lovin’ it; yes, I heard ya mother said, “Come again~!”” He yells, with a girl-like tone in the end, which the rest of the two responded with a holler. “Lock up your daughters, your sons and horses, of course, it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.” He smirks, looking at Taehyung, which made him blush for a bit. Yoongi nods, saying an inaudible ‘wow’ before considering introducing himself.

“No more sex, pour me another brew, son,” Hoseok deadpans, grabbing his mug of beer, making the rest of the two stop their little make-out session and Jeongguk pointing at the barrel of beer, holding them with both of his arms and drinking it all in one gulp. “Let’s raise a couple more-” He initiates and the two smiled proudly. “TO THE REVOLUTION!” The rest of them yelled, as the younger actually starts to get wasted right down to the core.

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College!” Hoseok yelled, starting to surround Namjoon. With that, Yoongi opened his mouth to formulate words, but the latter’s words seemed to cut his words and looked at Namjoon, simply focused on the book he’s reading, unbothered with the two about to surround him. “Kim Namjoon, give us a verse, drop some knowledge,” He added, and the young male tilted his head to see Namjoon’s response.

Namjoon shakes his head, “Good luck with that, your takin’ a stand; you spit, I’mma sit, we’ll see where we land,” He responds, making the rest of them booing at the latter. “But, Joon, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for-” Hoseok begins to complain, but Yoongi’s statement was what made them stop speaking.

“If you stand for nothing, then, what’ll you fall for?” Yoongi interrupts, creasing his brow. Silence followed between the five. The three of them blinked, while for Namjoon, he blinked from the response.

“Ooh, who are you?” Hoseok asks cheerily, his eyes sparkled from his answer. “Who are you?” Jeongguk asks, and Taehyung pulled the two apart. “Who are you?” He asks, making Yoongi tense from the question, stepping back nervously. “Ooh, who is this kid, what’s he gon’ do?” The three of them asks, making the small one cry a bit and panic.

Yoongi looks to the left and to the other direction. He gulps nervously, his palms sweating from the tension that is basically obvious to the four of them. They eyed him with curiosity and suspicion, and he breathed in, closing his eyes and opening his surprisingly closed fists. When he breathed out, he opened his eyes and looked at them with the same amount of curiosity and started dancing like an idiot.

“I am not throwing away my shot-” He sweats nervously, and finally the three blinked as his response. “I am not throwing away my shot, ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot!” He makes a pose which made the three people calm down and listen up to whatever he’s gonna say.

“I’mma grab a scholarship to King’s College, I probably shouldn’t brag but dag, I amaze and astonish,” Yoongi waves off his hand, making himself beam for his words. “The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish, I gotta holler just to be heard with every word, I drop knowledge!” He continues, making Hoseok form an ‘o’ with his mouth and the other beaming along in amazement.

“I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal tryin’ to reach my goal, my power of speech? Unimpeachable,” Yoongi swats his hand as if to praise himself, with Hoseok listening to the latter with intention of adding in at some point, Taehyung and Jeongguk all over each other until the latter finds a barrel full of wine as a distraction and Namjoon listening as well but not with much attention as he is reading a book.

“Only nineteen, but my mind is older; these New York city streets get colder, I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage,” Yoongi adds, walking from left to right, “I don’t have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished,” He inserts again, making Hoseok howl in a type of beat.

“The plan is to fan this spark in to a flame,” He places his hands to the table everyone (except Taehyung and Jeongguk) was listening. “But damn it’s getting cold, so let me spell out my name, I am the-” Spelling out the first two letters of his name, Hoseok goes along with him as well as the other two. “We are meant to be a colony that runs independently, meanwhile Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly,” He added, lecturing the four people.

“Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then Queen Kim turns around, runs a spending spree,” Yoongi rolls his eyes in thought of the Queen herself. “She ain’t never gonna set her descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century, enter me!” He declares in and Hoseok smiles brightly, with Taehyung and Jeongguk smiling in admiration for the man’s bravery.

Then Yoongi turns to Namjoon and he responds with a small smile. “Don’t be shocked when your history book mentions me; I will lay down my life if it sets us free, eventually you’ll see my ascendency!” He finally ends it with calling the shots, with his mug in hand.

Hoseok, on the other hand, smiles brightly when Yoongi looks in his direction, nodding his head. Looking at Taehyung and Jeongguk, he smirked between the two and grabbing his mug of beer. The two nodded, grabbing their own shot glass. “It’s time to take a shot!” He yelled in, with Taehyung going in with a bang.

“I dream of life without a monarchy, the unrest in France will lead to  _onarchy_!” Taehyung started ahead, and the three of them desperately attempted to hold in their laugh with the little slur in the end. “Onarchy, how you say /it/?” He adds in as a question, making Jeongguk whisper in his ear, pronouncing the word ‘anarchy’ correctly, and Taehyung widen his eyes. “Oh, anarchy!” He makes an evil grin and chuckles softly. “When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my shot!” He looks at Jeongguk at the same time, making the both of them drink their glasses.

“Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice, and I got y’all knuckleheads in  _loco parentis,_ ” Jeongguk inserts in, “I’m joining the rebellion, ‘cause I know it’s my chance to socially advance-” He starts looking at Hoseok, nodding back in return with a little thumbs up on the side, holding his shot glass. “-instead of sewing some pants, I’m gonna take a shot!” They both drink their beer at the same time.

“And though we’ll never be truly free until those in bondage as the same rights as you and me,” Hoseok finally joins in, placing his arm on Yoongi’s shoulder and he smiles in response to the gesture. “You and I do or die-” He adds in, making Taehyung and Jeongguk nod and holler. “Wait ‘till I sally in a stallion with the first black battalion, have another shot!” They all grabbed hold of their mug and shot glass, drinking them all in one gulp.

As for Namjoon, feeling distracted with all the noise, put down the book and starts to drink his own glass. “Geniuses, low your voices,” He starts calmly with a smile on his face. “You keep out of trouble and you double your choices.”

The four of them look at Namjoon with their brows creased, making Namjoon raise his hands in the air. “I’m with you, but the situation is fraught,” He continues nervously. “You’ve got to be carefully taught, if you talk, you’re gonna get shot.” He ends, and Taehyung was just about to roll up his sleeve, Hoseok clenching his fists and Jeongguk about to strike him first, but Yoongi interrupts the three.

“Joon, check what we got!” Yoongi places both of his hands on his shoulders, moving to his right. “Mister Taehyung, hard rock like Lancelot,” He winks at Taehyung, making the younger smirk proudly. “I think your pants look hot,” He then looks at Jeongguk, with the younger’s eyes sparkle as a response. “Seokie, I like you a lot,” He adds in with Hoseok blushing at the compliment, smiling back in return. “Let’s hatch a plot backer than the kettle callin’ the pot!” He exclaims with excitement with Namjoon standing and blinking in confusion.

“What are the odds? The gods would put us all in one spot, poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom or not,” Yoongi starts to bounce a bit, clenching his fists together with adrenaline pumping through his veins. “A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!” He yells it loud and clear, making him stop all of a sudden.

“Oh, am I talking too loud?” He looked at the three and shook their heads as a response. “Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth,” He adds, fidgeting his thumbs together. “I’ve never had a group of friends before, I promise that I’ll make y’all proud,” He finishes, smiling shyly and Hoseok looks at the other two, the three of them nodding at the same time.

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” Hoseok said excitedly, dragging Taehyung who was dragging Jeongguk, and who was also dragging Yoongi out of the city to yell and make the crowd hyped up with the yelling.

People started hearing the noise and some were already yelling along, as they knew what their intention was, even if they were drunk – they had to do this. For their revolution, and for freedom.

A young man with fancy clothing looks at the crowd and tries to insert in. His plump lips made the crowd look at him for a moment, his brown locks were a sure plus for women’s envious glares at the man who looked perfectly flawless. Then, he saw a child stumbling upon the crowd, helplessly looking for his mother in the huge mob. He was about to go and help the tot, but Hoseok had already helped him up and carried the child on his head.

“You gotta rise up,” Hoseok said. “When you’re living on your knees, you rise up,” He said to himself, looking up at the child who was listening to him. “Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up,” The child laughs and nods at him. Looking right, he saw another girl panicking, as if she was looking for her lost child. He walked to the girl and puts down the child, running for his mother. “Tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up,” Hoseok said to the mother, nodding at his response with a smile.

The others on the crowd started to yell all around. “When are these colonies gonna rise up?” Making Yoongi feel more adrenaline in his veins, yelling along when he can. These three people – he was glad, and he was more than thankful; he was blessed to be with them. They were gems in their own ways. He looked at Taehyung and he looked at Jeongguk, their eyes interlocked among each other as Taehyung cupped the younger’s cheeks, caressing it. Jeongguk smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Taehyung’s cheek as he truly believes that this will all end soon.

Yoongi then looked at Hoseok, who went along to cheer with the others, walking to him and slapped his back hard enough to make him almost puke off the beer that was already in his stomach a few hours ago. Hoseok apologized for the action, so he nodded and chuckled, making the younger smile brightly as a response.

And all these led Yoongi to think about his life before he left to be a changed man here in New York. He walked to where the sunset was, making himself lax as he became one with the city’s breeze.

Imagining death – it would feel so much like a memory. He imagined where it would get him, would it be on his sleep? Or would it be seven feet ahead of him? If he saw it coming, would he run, or let it be?

Would death be like a beat without a melody?

He never thought he’d live past twenty, because where he’d come from, some would get half as many, asking everybody why we’re living fast and we laugh, reaching for a flask. They had to make the moment last and that’s plenty.  _Wait, scratch that,_ Yoongi thought.  _This is not a moment, it’s the movement where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went._

They had foes opposing them, and they should take an honest stand; they roll like Moses, claiming their promised land.

And if they won their independence, would that be a guarantee of freedom for their descendants? Or will the blood begin an endless cycle of blood and death with no defendants?

Yoongi turns to look at the crowd. He knows the action in the street is exciting, but Jesus, between all the fighting, he was reading and writing. He breathed in as some people had already started to look at him. They need to handle their financial situation – were they a nation of states? What’s the state of their nation?

Yoongi breathes for a moment and speaks out. “I’m past patiently waiting, passionately smashing every expectation; every action’s an act of creation!” It wasn’t totally loud for everyone to hear, but It was only clear to Yoongi only: He was facing the casualties of sorrow, and for the first time, he’s thinking past tomorrow, and goddamn, that is beautiful.

He yelled loudly for all the crowd to hear. Taehyung and Jeongguk went behind him to carry him with their shoulders, making him shocked as he held to their hair tightly. “What the fuck?” Yoongi whisper-yelled, with the other two laughing as Hoseok simply lead the way to the bar, carrying him all throughout the walk until they reach the entrance.

“Put me down,” Yoongi said, his voice cracking as he was finally set down, breathing in and out to keep himself stable.

“Last one to reach the bartender’s an egg!” Taehyung yelled, making the three of them run first, and Yoongi, shaking his head without thinking.  _Idiots,_  he thought, chuckling as the thought of these goofballs crossed his mind. “Wait for me, you shitheads!” He yelled back, running right after them.

He opened the door, and saw everyone wilding out and about, grabbing barrels of beer and wine to loosen themselves up. He looked at Hoseok, and he looked at him back, both chuckling at that thought. Taehyung looked at Jeongguk bringing at least 2 barrels of beer in which he took with the bartender's consent, drinking one of it.

The youngest of them started to feel tipsy, and this was the cue to make Taehyung sit beside the latter and be all over each other. Yoongi laughed as the two kissed sloppily right in front of him, drinking his own mug of beer when Hoseok just came back to take a piss. As for Namjoon, he decided to leave since the bar had already gotten wilder than usual with more men drinking in there.

Yoongi looks at the bartender for a moment but then realizes that he was already hiding from all the mess. He chuckled again, raising his mug in the air to howl in for another shot of beer.

All these continued not much till the wee hours of the morning came by. The four were still up and some people that came by since the afternoon hadn't left yet. Most of them were drunk, and totally hit to the bone with the essence of alcohol and beer. Yoongi was again up for another shot as he talked and laughed with Hoseok, and Jeongguk was already a drinking mess, swinging his arm on Taehyung's shoulder. 

"I may not live to see our glory," Yoongi started out with the other three of his friends followed him after. "But I will gladly join the fight," He adds in, looking at the night sky and to his cup. "And when our children tell our story, we'll tell the story of tonight." He ends, with Hoseok following him right after. "Let's have another round tonight," Taehyung started, and Jeongguk slurring his words after. Yoongi repeated the same phrase as Hoseok stood up. 

"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away no matter what they tell you," Hoseok started, making Yoongi's gums show as he curled his lips to a smile. "Raise a glass to the four of us," He continued on, with Taehyung standing up. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us telling the story of tonight." Yoongi finally stood up as Jeongguk did, making himself balanced as he knows that he's, well, wasted the night through.

"Alright, that's it, get your asses outta here," the bartender yelled, making everyone groan as people started to leave. Hoseok, with Taehyung already went out ahead so it was up to Yoongi and Jeongguk to leave together. But the younger couldn’t seem to let go of the pole to the doors of the bar. The younger one then lets go of him once he drank some water and walked along with Taehyung, almost stumbling as he wanted to sleep. Jeongguk and Taehyung finally went out together with the tall one carrying the wasted.

Seeing that Hoseok and Yoongi already parted ways, he finally was alone and actually found his inner peace once he felt the wind dancing with his locks.

The pale man finally looks up at the moon and the stars one last time and breathed. He smiled and looked towards the direction of an inn that he found before he went through the bar with Namjoon.

_“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa i'm sorry this went a day later than the expected date to release this lil baby!! uwu it may be summer break but i had a hella lot of stuff to do while staying in at home, but i hope y'all enjoyed reading the first chapter.
> 
> hmu on[ twitter](twitter.com/steakyuh) if u guys wanna yell at me for being late whOoPS,,
> 
> okay i'mma go now so i'll see ya later bye!!


End file.
